Oh My, My, My
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: Troy and Sharpay. A Troypay fic. Song-fic with Mary's Song By Taylor Swift. R


Oh My, My, My

By: XxZekePayxX

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song (Oh my, my, my)

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said _

_oh my,__ my, __my_

A small blonde girl stood in front of a big door, and knocked politely. She was Sharpay Evans, the seven year old girl next door.

A man with brown hair answered the door and smiled as he saw her. "Hey Sharpay." He greeted as he bended his knees so they could look eye to eye.

"Hi Mister Bolton. I was wondering if Troy could come out and play with me." She smiled an award-winning smile.

Before Mr. Bolton could even reply a loud yell came from inside, "Dadddd!" A loud voice yelled, "Can I? Please? Please?"

Jack Bolton opened the door wider and a small, cute, blonde guy came out. He was Troy Bolton, the nine year old basketball star. "Heya Sharpay!" He excitedly greeted, as he held his small boat in his hands.

Jack smiled as he watched Sharpay's smile, if possible, get wider. "OK, but play in the backyard." He said as Troy and Sharpay ran out and in to the backyard. "And Sharpay?" He managed to get the young girl's attention.

"Yes Mister Bolton?" She stopped running, as she held Troy's hand to prevent him from running without her. But she didn't need the strength; Troy stopped and waited for her patiently.

"Your mom and dad are coming over later for tea. So you could just wait for them, OK?" She nodded excitedly as she and Troy began to run to the backyard again.

Jack watched them go, as hand snaked their way to his waist and hugged him. "I bet you they'll grow up and fall in love." He said.

Mrs. Bolton laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Oh my, that'll be the day." She and her husband laughed as they prepared some food for the kids.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my,__ my,__ my,__ my_

"Give me back my boat Sharpay!" Troy whined as he ran in circles around the tree, trying to get his boat from the little girl.

She stuck out her tongue at him, "I don't want to!" She shrieked when Troy almost caught her, as she ran again.

"I can beat you up! I'm bigger than you!" Troy threatened. Sharpay laughed at him, "I know you are. But I also know you don't have the guts to beat me up Troy B.!" She used his nickname for him. He called her Sharpay E. and she called him Troy B.

"What do I have to do to get my boat back?" He asked tiredly, as he sat down on the grass and leaned on the tree.

Sharpay sat down next to him and wore an adorable look on her face. You could tell she was thinking really hard. "I've got it!" She said, "I dare you to kiss me." It was an innocent dare; Sharpay didn't even know what the word kiss means. She just heard it on the TV, but her mom didn't let her watch it. She said it wasn't for her age.

And Troy, being two years older than her knew what she was talking about. His eyes bulged, "I can't kiss my best friend!" He argued.

"Well then, you won't get your boat back." Sharpay knew he loved the boat to death. She and her parents gave it to him for his 6th birthday. He always said, when he grew up, he'd buy a big boat and even let her ride in it.

Troy sighed as he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't exactly a kiss, because both children didn't even know how to kiss. They just kind of slammed their faces together. Troy blushed and took his boat from Sharpay's hand and ran inside.

Sharpay leaned on the tree, as she touched her lips dramatically. "So, that was a kiss?" She asked herself, "Weird." She muttered.

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my, __my, __my_

Sixteen year old Sharpay Evans and her twin, Ryan, bowed on stage as they once again, had their successful opening night. And in the front row seat was Troy Bolton clapping widely. He knew Sharpay was good, but it was the first time he had ever seen her perform, she was amazing. She had a wonderful voice, she's just so wonderful.

He had never seen her perform, or even talked to her properly since they both started High School together. Troy had his team, and Sharpay had her cast. They drifted apart. Occasionally, they would talk, but other than that, they weren't the kids that hung out with each other two years ago.

Troy could see tears glistening in her eyes as she got off the stage and surprisingly ran to him. "Heya Sharpay." He flashed a boyish, charming smile at her. It was the thing that made girls in East High crazy. Yes, Troy Bolton is the _it _boy. He was the most popular boy in school, not only because he's the captain of the basketball team, but he grew up to become a rather handsome guy.

Sharpay wiped her tears and smiled at him. She hugged him tight, after awhile, she blushed and pulled back. "So what made you watch?" She asked.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I just wanted to confirm if Ms. Sharpay E. is really as good as they say she is." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "And apparently, she is good."

Sharpay laughed, "Of course she is." She arrogantly said, "She's Sharpay Evans isn't she?!"

Troy smiled, and realized, she is beautiful. She's beautiful, talented, and not to mention witty. Plus, he bet he knew her pretty well. She was also a very popular girl in school, so she's gossiped all over East High as well. And they did hang out most of the time when they were younger.

"Sharpay?" He asked, "I know this sounds really surprising, but would you like to go out sometime? I know we haven't talked that much, but I'd like to pay that debt."

Sharpay melted at this sight; she could see the boy she used to hang out with every single day. She could see her best friend, she could see her first kiss, and she could see her Troy B.

"I'd love to, Troy B." She said, as Troy flashed a bigger and more adorable smile. Sharpay heard her name being called by her Drama Teacher, Ms. Darbus. "Look, I have to go."

"OK, how about Friday? I'll pick you up at seven?"

He could see Sharpay nod as she disappeared into the crowd.

And then, he realized something, she wasn't the little girl he used to see. She was all grown up, and so was he.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

Y_ou stayed outside __til__ the morning light_

_Oh my,__ my,__ my__, my_

"You told me you didn't have contact with Gabriella anymore!" Sharpay yelled. They were in his truck, looking at the pond they used to play in when they were younger. It wasn't as if she was jealous, she was angry because he had lied to her.

"Sharpay, you have to understand, she's my best friend." Troy reasoned out.

She glared at him, which sent him chills down his spine. It was her _famous _glare, which made East High students transfer schools. It's true; she made one cheerleader transfer schools. The cheerleader committed social suicide when she messed with Sharpay.

"So was I!" She said, "I am not angry because you kept contact with her. But you lied to me Troy!" Gabriella was linked to Troy; he and Sharpay weren't dating back then. They entered the musical together, and apparently beat the Evans twins. But they never dated. Sharpay and Troy got together after awhile. It was a long time before Sharpay and Gabriella got close, but they did. But then, Gabriella moved to another city.

"I didn't mean to lie to you. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how." Troy nervously said. It was their first fight, the very first fight in which Troy got Sharpay to yell and give him _the _glare.

"Take me home Troy." She said, as she looked at the car's clock. "It's two, and my parents are worried. And take me home now." She demanded; anger was evident in her voice.

Troy didn't protest and drove home. When they arrived, Sharpay left without a word. Troy got out of his car and walked to the house. He lied down on the couch and spent the night there. He was willing to wait there until the morning comes and settle things out.

He could feel someone kicking the couch as he carefully opened his eyes. He shielded his eyes when he felt the bright sunlight. "Huh?" He groggily said.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice said. He blinked his eyes as he began to see the figure clearly. It was Sharpay. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to lie to you. I'm sorry."

Sharpay could see the sincerity in the boy's beautiful blue eyes. "It's OK Troy." She kneeled down so they had the same eye level. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Twenty-three year old Sharpay Evans and twenty-four year old Troy Bolton sat down on the bench in front of their pond. The pond has been their hang out place, since they were kids. Their hands were entwined with each other, both of them wearing identical smiles.

Troy suddenly removed his hand from Sharpay's and began to get something from his pocket. He stood up and got down on one knee, "I love you Sharpay. Would you marry me?" He asked.

She felt tears stinging in her eyes, "Yes!" She cried as she kissed him on the lips. "Of course yes!" He smiled as he slipped the 8 carat diamond ring in her hand.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our__ whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

Sharpay Evans happily walked down the aisle, wearing the most magnificent dress she has ever seen. She looked in front to see her soon-to-be husband looking rather ravishing; next to him was his best man, Chad Danforth of course. The two best friends were inseparable. Her maid-of-honor was Kelsi Nielson, a long time friend. Her bride's maids were Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie, both good friends of hers.

Thirty year old Troy Bolton and twenty-eight year old Sharpay Evans-Bolton were sitting out on the porch of Troy's parents. The pair and their two children went to visit their grandparents. They had a blonde three year old boy named Ryan Jackson Bolton and a year old blonde baby girl named Gabriella Michelle Bolton.

They had the perfect life. Two adorable children, Sharpay was a fashion designer, she was designing for big industries like Gucci and Prada. Troy's an NBA player, he's playing for the San Antonio Spurs, which meant he was out occasionally, but he made sure to have time for his family.

They were cuddling together out on the bench, Troy smiled happily as Sharpay cradled Gabriella in her arms. "I love you Sharpay." He said.

Sharpay looked up to him lovingly, "I love you too Troy."

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In__ the sky, oh my, __my, __my_

Years later, they were still sitting on that same porch where Sharpay used to come and get Troy to play outside with her. It was the same porch they had spent a lot of evenings in. The whole town was a great memory to them.

Sharpay looked at Troy, he could see the love in her eyes and he knew that his were reflecting the same. She knew that she was beautiful, even when she's old and wrinkly. Troy knew the same. They were both looking good, though wrinkly.

Their children were married and had kids. Yes, they were grandparents. But one thing will never change; their love for each other, and the way they look at each other. They were the perfect love story.

"I love you Troy B., forever."

"I'll always love you Sharpay B."

* * *

AN: Fluffy, yes, but the song was so screaming Troypay. Taylor Swift is amazing, I love this song. Lol. My first ever Troypay. Tell me if it was any good OK? Constructive criticism is accepted. Reviews are also accepted, with open arms may I add. Lol.

In this story, Sharpay is younger by a year and a half. It shows that Sharpay is younger by two years, bu she really isn't, Troy just celebrates his birthday early.


End file.
